


Updates and News

by jane_walker



Category: Original Content
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_walker/pseuds/jane_walker
Summary: I don’t really like reading Author’s notes, so I’ve decided to create a story compiling all of my updates and announcements.





	Updates and News

Deadpool:

That’s not the official name of my story, but it’s a w.i.p so I gave it a random name. So far I’m on the third draft of my first chapter, but I have not finished any draft yet.


End file.
